1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a video signal reproducing system in which information such as video information recorded optically on a web of recording medium such as a tape is scanned and read out to obtain a video signal such as a television signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A system for scanning a web of film such as a tape in a two-dimensional fashion and reading out video information recorded on the web of film to obtain an electrical signal or video signal is disclosed in, for example, Peter C. Goldmark "Color EVR", IEEE Spectrum, Vol. 7, No. 9, pp. 22 - 33 (1970). Such a video signal reproducing system comprises a so-called flying spot scanner employing a cathode-ray tube as a light source, and a photoelectronic conversion device such as a photomultiplier. However, it has been difficult to reduce the size and weight of such video signal reproducing system and to maintain a high reliability over a long period of time due to the fact that the flying spot scanner has a large size and both the cathode-ray tube used in the flying spot scanner and the photomultiplier have a short service life.